A conventional bendable displaying apparatus includes a bendable display and a supporting device that is formed to support the deformation of the bendable display. The cooperation between the supporting device and the bendable display needs to have a very accurate requirement for preventing the supporting device from damaging the bendable display as bending. However, due to the strict engineering tolerance for the cooperation between the supporting device and the bendable display, the productivity of the conventional bendable displaying apparatus is difficult to be increased.